The Battle of Tuirqo
Location Tuirqo (tu-eer-ko), largest mining and refinery planet in the Sheeshok Galaxy, part of the Greater Sheeshok galactic cluster. The entire NSO and their council is located here, along with the local population of Turqs or Turqians. It is near the Supermassive Blackhole Cluster. The Battle Mass Gathering Shortly after Hop and his followers took back Hoalmims and its surrounding sectors, the NSO retreated, aware of the dangers of fighting the son of Sop. They grouped together on one planet, a foolish decision. Arrival of Hop - Space Assault Hop planned a powerful strategic assault on the planet. In an omni-directional attack, trillions of ships would fly in and attack the planet from beyond orbit with lasers. Then once the shields or atmosphere defenses are down, Hop would land on the surface, and begin to attack. Hop did not give the NSO a chance to say sorry or apologize, unlike many other Hoppist factions in the war. Hop was in need to destroy the NSO. The invasion went as planned, and Hop suffered few losses in the space encounter. After destroying the exosphere defenses, the planet's energy shield was destroyed and the planet was open for attack on all fronts. Hop and his forces moved their ships into position for the next phase of the attack. The Battle on the Ground Hop's Grand Vehicle and Mech Division launched 10 million various titanic mechs and heavy anti-armor vehicles made by various alien allies that united against the NSO. These would try to take out the NSO's surviving surface defenses, which consisted of several thousand wide range energy shields. The shields put up little fight and eventually caved in, however at the cost of exhausting the Vehicle Force's ammunition and energy reserves. To make up for this, the VF pulled back and Hop and his personal legion, The 57th Knight Assault Battalion, were launched at the north pole of the planet. The south, east and west parts of the planet were assaulted with orbital strikes, and razed with carpet bomb attacks, and the northern section was left alone, so Hop could personally deal with the traitors. Several million natives of the planet were killed, as they defended the NSO and turned their backs on Hop and his father. The remainder of the Hoppist army went forth and attacked the planet, and encountered very little resistance. This was a secondary objective, to prevent further uprising and inspiration from the NSO. Hop and his forces approached the planet's capital by foot, and shot any NSO forces into dust. The member's of Hop's species were captured in pods and held under guard for the battle, and were later to be sent into a black hole. Hop forwarded the attack on the capital, demanding the destruction of the monuments and buildings. Everything had to be leveled. While this was hoppening, the 57th Knights Assault Battalion were ordered specifically to find the underground tunnel system that the leaders of the NSO burrowed beneath the cities. Eventually they could not find one in time, and Hop ordered that they forced their way into the mantle of the planet and directly dig into the underground. Hop marched his soldiers into the NSO's fortress, which was heavily guarded with armored troops and a minefield. Hop withstood no damage, however his alien allies suffered a majority loss, and most of the Battalion's casualties were horribly killed. However, in his rage, Hop burst through the entrance and sought out the traitors. The leaders were attempting to warp to a friendly planet, however Hop's space forces were broadcasting a heavy radio wave that interfered with their teleporter. The NSO leaders refused to surrender as their teleporter was destroyed. Hop brutally wrestled each one into submission and dragged their tails to the surface. With the capture of the NSO's leaders, their forces surrendered, and were all trapped in pods. Victory of Hop Hop's forces (and allies) sustained only 160 trillion deaths, and lost a total of 4 Command Ships and 75 billion of starfighters. An uncountable number of lasers and bombs were launched at the planet, turning it into a wasteland and making the planet unstable after the deconstruction of the planet's mantle. The battle was estimated to be worth a countless amount of carrots. Hop had deemed it needed to be won at any cost. Hop took all the surviving traitors and placed them into a pod that was launched into a supermassive black hole beyond the edge of The Graveyard, and was observed by the homeworld of the Hops on holovision. This concludes the battle and Hop's interaction with the planet during the war.Category:Hop Lore Category:Civil War Category:New Sop Order Category:Battles